Vehicles are increasingly using a variety of safety systems in order to avoid collisions and to improve their overall safety. For example, when a potential collision is detected, some vehicle safety systems generate audible, visual, or haptic warnings in order to alert the driver of the impending collision. While such warnings may be beneficial, there is always a need to improve or enhance the usefulness of such warnings by making them more intuitive to the driver, by conveying additional information, or by expanding the operating conditions in which they can be used, to cite a few examples.